


引擎之夜

by Khilouzin



Category: Snowpiercer
Genre: Gen, Pre-Movie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khilouzin/pseuds/Khilouzin
Summary: 尾车警卫Cross，得到了一个前往头车面见Wilford的机会，他怀抱着什么目的？





	1. 奶水

　　天色向晚，寒风挤压密封的车窗，发出凄厉的呼声。

　　克罗奇菲西奥远远地看到莉莉娅，她穿过三道闸门走来，一手拿着笨重的洁具，一手护着饱胀的胸脯。

　　这个冷若冰霜的金发小妇人，穿一件很薄的灰色羽绒服，一条深棕的半身长裙，黑色的长袜外面套着一双厚重的皮鞋，样子滑稽又有些可亲。克罗奇菲西奥觉得，如果再给她摆上一架脚踏风琴，那就更好看了。

　　“嘿，克罗斯，今天可是你的幸运日。”有人捅了捅他的胳膊。

　　克罗奇菲西奥的脸有些发烫，他摸了摸塞在裤袋里的吸奶器，觉得自己应该先把肩上的冲锋枪卸下来，才不会显得那么古怪。

　　众人带着暧昧的笑声离开，车厢里顿时空了下来。克罗奇菲西奥关上闸门，“过来吧。”他说。

　　她一言不发地走上前来，表现得很顺从，他拿过她手里的拖把和水桶，将吸奶器塞给她，然后打开盥洗室的门。她犹豫了一下，便走了进去。

　　克罗奇菲西奥帮她把盥洗室的门带上。

　　然后便是长久的沉默。克罗奇菲西奥走到窗边，把冲锋枪从肩上卸下来，挨着盥洗室的隔板坐下。他凝视着窗外肆虐的风雪，努力让自己不去遐想盥洗室里莉莉娅的样子，她一定是衣衫不整的。

　　他必须找点话说。

　　“你见过那孩子吗?”他问。

　　没有回答，他听到窸窸窣窣的响声，想必是莉莉娅正费力地解开上衣。比起外面的冰雪地狱，车厢里算是温暖如春的天堂了，但没有御寒的衣物是绝对不行的。

　　“咚”一声闷响，克罗奇菲西奥听到奶瓶掉到地上的声音。“别摔坏了，那玩意儿我好不容易才找到的。”他说。

　　“嗯。”盥洗室里传来一声模糊的应答。

　　“我说，你见过那孩子吗?尾车那孩子，”他说，“嘿，你听得懂英语吗?”

　　“嗯。”

　　“见过那孩子?”

　　“嗯。”

　　“喂过几次奶?”

　　“两次。”

　　“怎么不直接喂?”

　　“不想进尾车，进去了就出不来了。”

　　“你的孩子呢?”

　　“死了。”

　　“孩子的父亲呢?”

　　“……没上车。”

　　“抱歉。”

　　“不要紧。”

　　又是长久的静默。这时列车拐过一个大弯，远方的云层有一个小小的破洞，一点气若游丝的夕照漏了下来，光芒被前车的车窗反射，射进他的一只眼，他感到眼底有些灼热，但远不足以温暖全身。

　　“打扫前舱，你吃得饱吗?”他接着问。

　　“还行。”

　　“吃什么?”

　　“茄汁豆子，最近多了一点卷心菜。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“你们呢?”

　　“不好。”克罗奇菲西奥对着空气摇摇头，他很高兴盥洗室里的女人终于肯主动跟他说话。“在尾车当警卫，既要维持秩序，又要清点人数，干的是最危险的活，吃的却是最没营养的东西，”他叹了口气，“真希望能有像样点的面包和奶酪。”

　　“面包和奶酪?”“吱呀”一声，盥洗室的门打开了，落在克罗奇菲西奥身上的，是莉莉娅冷若冰霜的目光，她的羽绒服还没有扣上，鼻尖冻得通红。“你们当中有些人，就只配吃枪子儿。”她发出一声低低的诅咒。

　　她手里的奶瓶装得满满的，与脸上的表情形成一种奇特的对比。克罗奇菲西奥站起来，他被那满满的一瓶奶感动了，饱含敬意地看着她，对她的诅咒充耳不闻，他觉得自己并不是她口中那种只配吃枪子儿的人。

　　他接过奶瓶，瓶身的温度让他感到害羞。一时间，连搁在地板上的枪都忘了拿。

　　莉莉娅走出盥洗室，把垂到额前的几缕金发往脑后拢了拢，她抬头看了克罗奇菲西奥一眼，先前冰冷的眼底却突然闪过一丝畏惧。

　　“你知道我叫什么名字吧?”她说。

　　“知道，莉莉娅。”

　　“你叫什么?”

　　“克罗奇菲西奥，你可以叫我克罗斯。”

　　“好的，克罗斯。”她不安地抠着羽绒服上的一颗纽扣，欲言又止。

　　“怎么了?”

　　“对不起，我……”她低下头，“我今天真的不行，等下一次吧，下一次，我一起还给你。”

　　一瞬间，克罗奇菲西奥全明白了，他的脸瞬间滚烫，心里又羞又愤。“不不，我没有那个意思，”他斩钉截铁地说，“我今天只是来把门而已。”

　　她惊讶地看着他，很久才勉强挤出一个微笑。“谢谢你，克罗斯。”她说。

　　克罗奇菲西奥发现，她笑起来的样子很好看。几根金色的发丝顽固地垂在她的两颊边上，依旧白皙而富有弹性的皮肤包裹着高高的颧骨，她一提拉起唇角，紧锁的眉头就一下舒展开来，虽然只有一刹那。

　　他拿出一条皱巴巴的丝巾给她。“这是尾车的报酬。”他说。

　　“唉，”她眼中全无欣喜，“就这个?一点儿也不实用啊。”但她还是折下了羽绒服的领子，把丝巾在脖子上围了一圈，然后用手一点点抽出花瓣的形状。金红二色交织的丝巾衬托着灰色的羽绒服，在看惯了破衣烂衫的克罗奇菲西奥眼里，有着一种奇特的美感。

　　列车刚好驶入一段隧道，她忙凑近车窗，借着玻璃的反光端详自己。

　　“看上去还行?”

　　“挺好看。”他说。

　　她没答他，继续整理着丝巾的形状，看不出高兴还是不高兴。然后克罗奇菲西奥目送着她，看她重新拿起拖把和水桶，脚步轻快地连续穿过前方三道闸门。

　　第三道闸门合上的前一秒，她突然转过头朝他喊道：“麻烦告诉尾车，我想要一件大衣。”

　　他愣了一愣，不知该说什么，只好作势看了看表，已是夜晚六点。这时，就餐的铃声准时响起。


	2. 婴儿

　　警卫餐车。

　　微型冲锋枪一字排开斜靠在车厢左边。

　　克罗奇菲西奥领到属于自己的那一份晚餐：三块发硬的面包，一小盒午餐肉罐头，一大勺兑了水的蔓越莓汁，还有四片皱巴巴的卷心菜叶。

　　“我的罐头没有密封。”克罗奇菲西奥对厨子说。

　　“中午才撞坏的，能吃。”

　　克罗奇菲西奥将罐头拿到鼻子底下闻了闻。“你先吃一口我看看。”他说。

　　厨子脸上的肌肉抽动了一下，然后就猛地拽过那罐头，将盖子整个掀开，用力挖出一大勺粉色的膏体丢进嘴里。他大口嚼着，一边嚼，一边挑衅地盯着克罗奇菲西奥，嚼着嚼着，突然爆出一声大笑。

　　周围也响起一阵窃笑。

　　“克罗斯，我们的规矩是，谁今天享艳福，谁今天没肉吃。”有人说。

　　“补偿标准，”厨子掀起白围裙，掏掏裤袋，“一颗牛奶糖。”

　　周围的窃笑变成了哄堂大笑。

　　克罗奇菲西奥没说什么，他把奶糖搁在餐盘上，和往常一样找了一个不起眼的角落坐下。他一言不发，专心地咀嚼、吞咽、消化，认真积攒着必须维持到第二天中午的力量。

　　吃着吃着，他的心思渐渐飘到了尾车。

　　一小时前，他去了尾车。那个自称婴儿监护人的少年，连抱孩子的姿势都差劲得惹人发笑。“就凭你?”克罗奇菲西奥交出奶瓶，却脱口道出内心轻蔑。他喜欢孩子，简直喜欢得不得了，所以根本无法相信那样一个眼神狠戾的少年，会决心担负起养育的职责。

　　“克罗斯，这婴儿是我们仅存的良心，悲剧不会再发生了。”似乎听到了他内心的疑问，一位老人从一旁脏旧的病榻里坐起，向他展示断口新鲜的残缺左手。“一切，到此为止。感谢威佛先生的恩典，我们尝到了蛋白块的美味，味道有点像红糖。不过我能不能提个意见?如果它的淀粉再少一点，口感会变得更好。”老人用垂下的袖口擦擦浓密而凌乱的胡须，疲惫的脸上看不出任何喜怒哀乐。克罗奇菲西奥知道他是尾车的领导者，刚献出自己的一手一脚，平息了一场屠杀。

　　“吉列姆，不用跟他们太客气。”少年说。

　　“柯蒂斯，我们当务之急是建立自己的秩序，而不是再生事端。”老人说。

　　这里是尾车。污血在低温下凝结成破碎的红色地毯，连一块干净的落脚处都找不到。明明是一副地狱的图景，那些幸存下来的蝼蚁般的人，脸上还带着血污，表情却出奇的端肃、宁静，好像一夜之间被什么洗净了所有的罪孽。

　　只有一个被敲掉了满口牙齿的年轻女人还在呻吟。

　　“给她一点布洛芬，谭雅，”吉列姆费力地挪动身体，对一个肥胖的黑女人说，“磨碎了冲水让她喝下去。”

　　“这样你的就不够用了。”黑女人犹豫道。

　　“给她吧，我已经好多了。”

　　黑女人不大情愿地点点头，走开了。

　　“梅森，”吉列姆伸出完好的右手，吃力地穿过铺位的栏杆抚摸年轻女人的额头，他低语道，“不会再有人伤害你了，还记得前天我们是在哪里丢下他的尸体的吗?明年同一时间，车轮又将碾过他的身体，年复一年，永不止息。”

　　年轻女人抽泣着把头蒙进脏脏的被子里。

　　“把孩子抱过来吧。”老人轻声对众人说道。

　　一个出生尚不足一月的婴儿从尾车深处传递过来，被众人之手举高，被众人之手呵护，像代表着希望的火种。传过老人身边时，老人俯下佝偻的身体，用脏脏的胡须贴着婴儿皱巴巴的额头，絮絮地说着祝福的话语。婴儿最终传到跪在克罗奇菲西奥跟前的柯蒂斯手中，柯蒂斯接过奶瓶，以无比笨拙的姿势抱起啼哭的婴儿，将奶嘴塞入它迫不及待张开的嘴里。哭声瞬时停止，众人静默，只剩车轮与铁轨撞击的轰鸣，震荡着萧索的人心。

　　“她叫什么名字?”柯蒂斯问。

　　“莉莉娅。”说出这个名字，克罗奇菲西奥觉察到自己心底的柔软。

　　“这孩子……还需要更多的奶水。”

　　“我们会准备更好的礼物。”

　　“丝巾是哪位女士的?”

　　“是……孩子的母亲。”

　　“她去哪了?”

　　“死了。”

　　“然后你们把她吃了，对吗?”

　　“……是。”

　　“然后你们用她的丝巾换了莉莉娅的奶水。”

　　“是。”

　　“莉莉娅想要一件大衣。”

　　“……可以。”

　　“这孩子叫什么名字?”

　　“埃德加。”

　　“听说你们不吃叫得出名字的孩子。”

　　“我们会将他抚养成人。”

　　“然后教会他仇恨前车。”

　　“不，不是仇恨，是向往。”

　　克罗奇菲西奥微微一笑。“那，祝你们好运。”他说。

　　这时，他感到有人在自己对面坐了下来，思绪被打断了，尾车的那一张张脸，瞬时全部消失了。

　　克罗奇菲西奥的目光回到眼前的餐桌上。发硬的面包只剩半片，卷心菜叶已经吃完，蔓越莓汁划拉了一盘，午餐肉罐头还有一点粉红的肉渣子藏在折缝里。

　　他仍然感到饿，于是撕开包装纸，把那颗牛奶糖含进嘴里。

　　警卫队长尤里坐在他对面，懒散得像只煨灶猫。上车以来他不愁吃喝，已经胖了一圈。因为不肯和别人共用一把剃须刀，他的胡子已经一月没刮，盖住了整个嘴巴和一半脖子，这让他显得更加难以捉摸。

　　好在那双精明的眼睛总是不吝于泄露天机。

　　“听着，克罗斯，有个很好的消息。”尤里眨眨眼，压低了声音，上唇的胡子像条毛毛虫一样蠕动着，语气却轻盈得不可思议。这是克罗奇菲西奥第一次见他这么愉快。尤里是个阴狠的家伙，一个月来，他一次又一次地反复搜刮尾车，却仅将掠夺所得匀出一点交还头车充作补票，剩下的统统收归私囊。“蹭票是一种大型的犯罪!”他横行于尾车，像豺狼一样嗥叫，用枪托砸向每一个反抗的人;但尤里又颇讲义气，他让克罗奇菲西奥当上了列车警卫，这是一个令人羡慕的位置。他们在马里兰州巴尔的摩车站相识，要不是克罗奇菲西奥上车时拽了他一把，他就被人流冲到铁轨下面了。“礼尚往来”，这是尤里报答救命恩人的方式。在这辆列车上，一等票以下的乘客都必须干活，手持八等票在列车上当个持枪警卫，无论如何都比入冷库、下厨房、当清洁工要体面得多。

　　但是，尤里今天带来的“好”消息却令克罗奇菲西奥感到极度的困惑，还有一点恶心。

　　有传言说，头车的领袖喜欢男人。


	3. 启程

　　天完全黑下来了。克罗奇菲西奥暂时得到倒数第三节车厢八分之一的使用权，这是一个用铁皮隔出的规整空间，在前车来人视察的时候充当接待室。虽然条件有限，但设施齐全，有一个独立的卫生间。尤里觉得这很重要，他建议克罗奇菲西奥好好休息一下，尽情地洗个澡，换身体面的衣服。

　　“克罗斯，这是难得的机会，好好把握，不要再去想那些不愉快的事。”尤里走时，郑重地拍了拍克罗奇菲西奥的肩膀。出于某种奇特的心理，克罗奇菲西奥希望从尤里的表情中读出一点轻蔑、玩味，或者揶揄什么的，但尤里眼中却只是洋溢着羡慕，那种羡慕是天真的、无害的，甚至可以说是友好的、鼓励的。

　　指针指向了七点，还有一刻钟的时间。克罗奇菲西奥一个人躺在床上。他很久没睡过这么舒服的床了，铺着很薄但总归是有点弹性的垫子，洁白的被子和枕头竟然散发出薰衣草的香气。显然这是一床雪灾前的存货，使用了2014年7月6日前的高级洗涤剂。

　　现在是2014年8月6日晚间，列车上全新的世界，克罗奇菲西奥还需要花时间适应，而去往头车的机会，却突然触手可及。他原以为自己要等上一年，三年，甚至五年。

　　他去洗澡。狭窄的淋浴间里雾气蒸腾，毛巾、刷子、香波一应俱全。拧开水龙头，热水便源源不断地落下，令人感动万分，它们酣畅淋漓地冲刷他疲惫的身躯，洗净他一身的污垢。列车上的水来源于外面的冰天雪地，通过遍布前车车顶及车底的集雪器，经过融化、过滤、加温等程序，优先供应前车，除功能车厢外，水的供应量和质量从头到尾逐节递减，到尾车时已经所剩无几。

　　久违的丰盛和充裕包围着他，负罪感像蒸汽一样弥漫，却阻止不了他流连于喷头之下，直到将皮肤烫得微红，覆盖上一层针刺般的痛痒。克罗奇菲西奥发现自己的身体有了细微的变化：皮肤变得苍白，因为缺乏日照，关节变得枯涩，因为缺乏运动，肌肉变得松泛，因为营养失衡。克罗奇菲西奥不知道自己为何垮得如此之快，不知道自己在列车上究竟是仅仅过了一月，抑或一年。

　　他擦干头发和身体，回到床上，打开旅行箱。旅行箱很小，是他带上列车的唯一一件行李，里面收着他的全部家当：一本圣经，一支钢笔，几百美金，一管剃须膏，刚好填满上面一层。他当时走得太匆忙了，几乎没做什么准备。克罗奇菲西奥将这些东西拿出来放在一边，他并不需要它们。接着，他取出压在箱底的星条旗，星条旗被叠成一个厚实、饱满的三角形，正面恰到好处地露出鲜明的蓝底、银星和红白条纹。克罗奇菲西奥把它放在枕边：蓝天、飞鸟、绿地都已不复存在，大海和陆地被冰雪连为一体，所有的故国，都只存在于每一个人的梦境里了。

　　灰黑、压抑、象征着铁律和暴力的列车警卫制服被他丢在了地上，像灰烬一样暗淡无光。新世界的模样，大到栖身之所，小到蔽体之衣，都让所有人惊慌失措、伤心绝望。

　　克罗奇菲西奥取出那套原先与星条旗一起并排码在箱底的礼服，小心翼翼地展开，然后站起来，对着墙上昏黄的镜子穿起它。他细心地打理上面的每一个细节：纽扣、领针、肩章、腰带……裤线依旧笔直，裤脚落到锃亮的皮鞋鞋面上，弯折出恰到好处的锐利褶皱。勋章和勋略全被取了下来，他不再需要它们了。最后他试了试帽子，故意让双眼掩藏在帽檐投下的阴影之中。他对着镜子站着，却连直视自己的勇气都没有。

　　打理好一切后，他便和衣躺下，很快睡着。克罗奇菲西奥开始做梦。在梦里，他回到了马里兰州，刚从一栋熊熊燃烧即将倒塌的屋子里脱身而出，就被刺骨的寒冷包围。他狂奔在通往巴尔的摩车站的那条路上，一手提着旅行箱，一手攥着车票，夹在快速涌动的人流中。人人像发了疯似。新一轮暴风雪正在逼近，这场前所未有的巨型暴风雪已经越过州界，就像一个披散着灰发、浑身雪白的巨人，它咆哮着，怒吼着，宣告着马里兰州末日的来临。一切将就地掩埋，人人都与死神赛跑。突然，一阵枪声响起，一辆红色的捷达犹如脱缰野马从后面冲了上来，车窗上沾染着血液，车子疯狂地打转，轮胎上缠着的防滑铁链飞脱出来，扫倒了一整片人。人们痛苦地尖叫，声音却很快被风雪的呼啸吞没。车子撞上了一个消防水喉，水柱冲天而起，很快结成了冰柱。克罗奇菲西奥躲过了一劫，他就站在冰柱后面，被碎冰溅了一脸。车子的引擎还在转动，车窗碎成粉末。克罗奇菲西奥一个箭步冲上去，打开车门，车子的司机已经死了，两只空洞的眼睛望着他。他把死去的司机拖出来，自己坐上了驾驶座。可是，他才刚握住沾满血液和脑浆的方向盘，后座就突然伸出一只冰冷僵硬的手，紧紧地钳住了他的脖子。

　　克罗奇菲西奥吓醒了。

　　他从床上跳起来，满头大汗，惊魂未定。他靠在床头坐了一会儿，才慢慢平静下来。闹钟还没响，但出发的时间已经逼近。他拉开窗帘，看到列车正在穿过一片暴雪，狂风挟裹着雪粒砸向车窗，像疯狂舞动的白纱，近得几乎要扫到他的眼睛。突然，白纱消失了，窗外沉入死寂，列车驶入下一场暴雪前的罅隙。

　　“暑假到了!欢迎来到五彩缤纷的里约热内卢!威佛实业全体同仁恭祝大家暑假快乐!暑假快乐!暑假快乐!暑假快乐!快乐!快乐!快乐!快乐!”车厢的广播响起了热情洋溢的音乐。这时，一盏不知装在哪个前车外部的探照灯突然射出一道强光，以精准变化的角速度持续照亮了远处的山巅——

　　一个浑身臃肿的白色基督站在山顶，毅然决然地平展着双臂，好像仍在虔诚地祈祷、布道，好像坚信这个苦难的世界仍有救赎的可能。

　　列车呼啸着穿过里约热内卢，一座已被冰雪彻底覆盖的死城。

　　克罗奇菲西奥在胸前画了一个十字，戴上帽子，走了出去。


	4. 世界

　　地球是球型，但世界仅余一条轨道。

　　车厢是长方体，1001个长方体组成列车，列车可以是一条直线，可以是一条曲线，也可以是一个圆圈。

　　整个世界被塞进了1001节车厢里，运行在一条长达438000公里的轨道上。

　　出生在列车上的孩子，如果一辈子都不能离开自己出生的那个车厢，那么他眼里的世界就是一个长方体;如果他有幸走出自己的车厢并遇到至少一个拐弯，那么他眼里的世界就是一条曲线;如果他大致了解了列车的运行路线，并且两次在窗边目睹同一片景色，那么他就会懵懂地接受世界或许是一个圆圈的事实;如果他熟读了旧世界的地理文献，坚持要在列车的轨道与地球的形状之间建立一个正确的关系，那么除了一个旧世界的地球仪，也许还需要一支油性笔。

　　克罗奇菲西奥想起了埃德加，他一边走一边想，埃德加会需要一个地球仪和一支油性笔吗?

　　在车轮撞击铁轨的锵鸣之中，先是尤里发出了一声惊叹，然后是尾车的警卫们，在昏昏沉沉的灯光之下，他们对克罗奇菲西奥纷纷侧目。闸门一道接着一道打开，关闭，再打开，再关闭。

　　克罗奇菲西奥朝引擎的方向走去。他记得，上次如此不停歇地迈步，还是在他每周必去的公墓，洁白的新雪无声地飘落在斜斜的坡道上，润湿了他的靴子，以及眼角。

　　如今，他身处密闭的车厢，鞋子干燥，双脚冰冷。

　　车厢一节连着一节，1001节车厢，每节25米，被冰冷的钢铁包裹，25公里用脚步丈量，需要足足五个小时。要是有摩托车就好了，既然汽车和飞机都已不复存在。

　　监狱车厢，抽屉里传来阵阵微弱的哭喊，圆形的锁眼颤动着，不知是因为外部的颠簸，还是因为内部的捶击。

　　警卫车厢，三层的床铺挤着神色各异的同僚，原本属于他的床上，睡着一个失去了一只眼睛的小伙子，小伙子睡得很香很沉，仿佛梦见了两个月前的天空。

　　蛋白块车厢，新架起的炉子发出隆隆巨响，炉顶上，面相痴呆的厨师扎着脏脏的围裙，正疯狂地倾倒着桶里黑不溜秋的原料，炉底下，锋利的刀片砍出一截截整齐的蛋白块。

　　廊道车厢，空无一人，车窗上的水雾被人用手指划开，上面写着他的名字，以及开门的密码：克罗奇菲西奥，19870807，那是他的生日。

　　至此，阶层开始上升，世界裂变出丰富的色彩。

　　温室车厢，亮如白昼，一整排太阳灯彻夜不眠，工人正在收获成熟的第一批苹果，整株的柑橘散发清香，一架一架的新苗正在萌动。克罗奇菲西奥摘下一颗柠檬。

　　动物车厢，臭味弥漫，野兽的咆哮和鸣禽的啁啾此起彼伏，四头长颈鹿的尸体躺在地上，两名饲养员正在讨论该从哪里切断它们的脖子。克罗奇菲西奥赶走一只停留在他肩膀的小鸟。

　　海洋车厢，三面环水，荡漾的水波令人目眩神迷，晶亮的鱼群不时掠过头顶，犹如7月1日射向天空的导弹。克罗奇菲西奥透过水波回想苍穹的颜色。

　　肉类车厢，车顶每隔五分钟自动打开一次，每次持续十五分钟，两名工人在为车厢内壁除冰，他们的口袋鼓鼓囊囊的，装着偷来的骨头肉碎。克罗奇菲西奥将脸转开，视若无睹。

　　医院车厢，墙上的警示灯是所有人的指挥棒，弯道和颠簸是红灯，严禁任何器械操作，直行是绿灯，需要抓紧时间，一位护士正动作麻利地往一个肥胖的肚子上注射胰岛素。

　　教学车厢，动物活泼的画像贴满墙壁，忧伤的旋律时断时续，脚踏风琴上方的灯亮着，系着丝巾的莉莉娅脱去了羽绒服，在昏暗的灯下弹奏，她的拖把插在水桶里，长长的把手靠在第一排课桌旁。

　　克罗奇菲西奥亲吻了她。

　　阶层继续上升，脚下延绵出猩红的地毯。

　　制衣车厢，三个裁缝正熬夜苦干，五颜六色的布料堆在脚边，针车笃笃，焦虑地与时间赛跑，一个裁缝看见了克罗奇菲西奥，向他讨要礼服袖口一粒金色的纽扣。

　　酒吧车厢，觥筹交错，晃动的液体在每个人指间闪烁，酒瓶搁在铜制的模型老爷车上犹如抬头的炮管，空酒杯顺着吧台射灯的角度轻巧斜挂，酒保向克罗奇菲西奥点头致意，邀他品尝一杯潘趣。

　　美容车厢，暗香浮动，头罩卷发器的女士们纷纷放下手中的杂志，向克罗奇菲西奥投来惊艳的目光，装饰着蝴蝶和梅花的指甲因为惊喜而微微颤动。

　　红毯仍在延展，阶层仍在爬升，色彩更加纷繁错杂，世界变得光怪陆离：仿佛大型水产养殖箱的泳池车厢，四壁均能发射并模仿各种开球模式的羽球车厢，由五个半铺着名贵木地板车厢连接起来的骑行车厢，一次只能容纳十名观众观看二人剧目的舞台车厢，水汽蒸腾、曲径通幽、漂浮着泡沫般窃窃私语的桑拿车厢，摆满皮质躺椅、其上交缠着西服和舞裙、羽毛和丝袜的夜店车厢……

　　25公里，微缩了整个世界，它被粗暴地修剪、移植，然后笨拙地排列、组合，以节为单位，每隔25米便戛然而止，然后重新出发，踽踽向前，周而复始。

　　克罗奇菲西奥只是一名过客，他不知疲惫地走着，一刻不停。

　　走过第999个车厢，克罗奇菲西奥听到了引擎的轰鸣。


	5. 引擎

　　精致的铁路沙盘，在银白引擎的注视下呼吸。

　　厂房、仓库、站台、桥梁、山头、河道、燃油炉、软水器……星罗棋布，错落有致，五颜六色的信号灯明明灭灭，各种模拟出的音效丰富得近乎嘈杂。微缩的铁轨像动脉串联起一切，它们首尾相接，组成了一个巨大的环形。

　　环形中央坐着一个身穿睡袍的老人，他像孩子一样盘着腿弓着背，双手紧紧握着一个控制器，目光紧紧跟随着一个正在移动的火车头。火车头样子十分威武，像一头皮毛光亮的黑色公牛，正吭哧吭哧拖着一列满载货物的挂车，冲进一条熏黑做旧的隧道。

　　穿着丝绸直筒裙的胖女人出去了，她涂着深重的眼影，全身上下散发着一种熟到发烂的丰盛感。进门之前，克罗奇菲西奥被她从头到脚摸了个遍。

　　叮叮叮叮，轰隆轰隆，整个沙盘都在颤抖。老人脸上露出焦虑的表情，两个大拇指紧张地弯曲着，好像孩子在打电子游戏，随时要给上面的按钮一阵疾风骤雨般的按压。几秒钟后，火车头拉扯着沉重的挂车气喘吁吁地钻了出来，立刻拱上一段陡峭的爬坡。

　　老人徐徐推动摇杆释放动力，列车顺利地拱上一个涂着象征积雪的白粉的山头，军绿色的挂车擦过两侧塑料的行道树，留下一路不安的投影。紧接着一个舒缓的下坡，铁轨贴实了轮子，将列车平稳地送到散布着菜畦与农舍的平原。老人兴奋地一拍大腿，踢掉了脚上的棉拖，站在头车冰冷的大理石地面上。

　　列车穿过平原腹地，一路高歌前进，驶上一座橘色的斜拉索桥，桥面上的仿制钢索和桥底下的硫酸铜河流一起闪闪发光。列车经过长长的遮着雨棚的灰色月台，一个塑料小人儿欢快地挥着旗。过了月台不久，就是一个急转的弯道。老人额头青筋隐隐跳突，光着双脚越凑越近，睡袍长长的下摆几乎扫到山头的积雪。

　　呜呜呜呜，列车呼啸着驶过弯道，在离心力的作用下，这头黑色的公牛像突然被施了某种法术，步伐愈发狂野，而紧握控制器的老人也扎起了马步，好像彼此的前方都出现了劲敌。

　　弯道的尽头是全然不同的造景，山体和路基，全是白茫茫的一片，一片惟妙惟肖的冰天雪地。此处群山林立，铁轨顺着山的形状蜿蜒盘旋，时而贴地，时而悬空。石膏仿制的冰川被漆成带着淡蓝反光的不规则条块，倚着山脊向下直插，在铁轨沿线四周上下结成了状如树瘤的冰雪闸门，一个，两个，三个，列车疾驰而过，震下的石膏粉末纷纷掉落。

　　克罗奇菲西奥看到，第四个门被堵住了，厚厚的石膏就像一堵巨大的冰墙，把轨道挡了个严严实实。

　　黑色的公牛却毫不畏惧，一味地加速，铁轨感受到了那股力量，整个沙盘也感受到了那股力量，甚至整个车厢，一切都因恐惧而颤动。

　　列车向着那堵冰墙冲去。

　　老人僵直了身体，他孤注一掷，好像自己身处那辆危在旦夕的列车。突然他发出一声大叫，随着那一声大叫，车头脱轨了，翻下了路基，然后是第一辆挂车，第二辆挂车，第三辆挂车……列车从铁轨上剥离，金属的车皮被磕出凹陷，主杆和连杆纷纷折断，连塑料的车灯也碎裂飞出，溅到了克罗奇菲西奥脚边。

　　沙盘的呼吸停止了。

　　老人盯着破碎的车灯，保持着紧握控制器的姿势，蓝灰色的双眼仿佛某种金属，锐利得能割破空气。他的目光慢慢从破碎的车灯上移开，移到了克罗奇菲西奥的鞋上，然后沿着笔直的裤线迅速上升，掠过黑色的上衣、腰带、摘空了勋章和勋略的胸口，最后停在克罗奇菲西奥的脸上。

　　“名字?军阶?”他不耐烦地问。

　　“克罗奇菲西奥，美国海军陆战队少尉。”

　　“哈哈哈哈，”老人大笑，“我是问你现在的军阶!你是这辆列车的警卫，不是什么海军陆战队。”

　　“尾车第三大队上士。”

　　“你刚刚说你叫什么名字来着?”

　　“克罗奇菲西奥。”

　　“噢，我记起来了，”老人把控制器往桌上一丢，“你被安排在今天晚上九点出发，应该是明天早上才到。”

　　“我中间没有停下。”

　　“你连续走了四个小时?”老人讶异道。

　　“是。”

　　老人把摔下的车头和挂车一一放回铁轨，重新挂接好。“为什么?”

　　克罗奇菲西奥拔出巧妙藏起的袖珍手枪指向老人：

　　“因为我比较喜欢在夜间行动，威佛先生。”


	6. 车长

　　一张长方形的六人餐桌，被包围在模型铁轨中央。

　　“我以为登上列车的每个人都对我感恩戴德呢，”威佛说，“看来以后要搜得更仔细了。”他好像一点儿也不害怕那枪，只是敛了敛睡袍，重新套上棉拖。

　　“我以为你每次都会让他们脱光衣服。”

　　“你相信传言?”威佛一挑眉毛。

　　“尾车的大喇叭里只听得到对你的赞美，大家唯一感兴趣的，只有传言。”

　　“现在不攻自破了不是吗?”威佛笑道，“你也坐下，吃点东西。”

　　克罗奇菲西奥还是举着枪。

　　“不要这么紧张，我们只是聊聊，”威佛坐了下来，指指桌上两个餐盘，“牛扒有些凉了，希望你别介意。”

　　“我不是来和你吃饭的。”

　　“克罗斯啊，”威佛晃了晃头，光秃秃的头顶反射着吊灯的冷光，他自顾自切起了牛扒，“子弹解决不了任何问题，吃饭才是谈事的最佳方式，你走了四个小时难道不累吗?坐下吧，我们边吃边聊，我一定知无不言，言无不尽，你会得到你想要的答案的。”

　　克罗奇菲西奥握枪的手有些松动。

　　“珍惜每一颗子弹，我的孩子，用一颗少一颗，就像雪茄和安全套，”他露出苦恼的表情，“这辆该死的列车根本无法生产。”说着他尝了一口牛扒，“真糟糕，没有柠檬，牛扒的味道都不好了。”他咂了咂嘴，嘟嘟囔囔搁下刀叉。

　　克罗奇菲西奥拿出那颗在温室车厢摘下的柠檬，丢给他。

　　威佛没有接住，柠檬滚到了地上，他撩起睡袍下摆，一截枯瘦的小腿露了出来，他毫不在意，把睡袍下摆夹在腿间，弯腰跪地钻到桌子底下捡起了柠檬。

　　“世道变了，你看我，没一点架子。”威佛一边爬起来一边自嘲。“告诉我，克罗斯，这四个小时里，给你留下最深印象的是什么?”他重新坐正，小心地把柠檬对半切开，将汁液挤到冷掉的牛扒上面。“你呢?要不要加柠檬汁?我想你应该喜欢，嗯?”说着，他就自作主张在另一份牛扒上也挤了几滴。

　　克罗奇菲西奥收起枪，坐了下来。威佛把牛扒推到他跟前，又切下一小薄片柠檬丢入一杯冰水里。

　　“你还没回答我的问题，孩子，从车尾走到车头，给你留下最深印象的是什么?”威佛笑了，“抱歉我们的位置好像对调了，本来应该是你问我，不过我认为你一定不会介意。”

　　“这一路给我留下最深印象的是，”克罗奇菲西奥一字一顿重复着，带着隐隐的挑衅，“每一个存放易燃易爆品的车厢，前后都各有两个供水车厢充当间隔，无论如何，绝不可能紧挨客厢。”

　　威佛停止了咀嚼，突然深深地看着克罗奇菲西奥。“克罗斯，”他低声赞叹，“果然是你。当时原定核载29名伤员，乘坐304号卧铺客厢，于2013年的华盛顿诞辰日早上9点从巴格达出发返回美国本土。后来我们清点人数的时候发现，实际登车的只有28名。你，就是没有登车的那个人。”

　　“你记得很清楚。”

　　“你为什么没有登车?”

　　“我的伤情突然恶化。”

　　“塞翁失马焉知非福，克罗斯，你是幸运儿。”

　　“你是帮凶。”

　　“不，”威佛摇头，叉起一块土豆，口气率直，“我什么都不知道，直到爆炸发生。”

　　“操你。”

　　“我没有骗你，我的孩子，你想想，我有什么理由炸毁自己心爱的列车呢?”

　　“因为他们命令你这么做。”

　　“不。我只是一个与世无争的企业家，列车就是我的一切。美国政府不喜欢我，因为我的列车压根儿不需要他们的燃油。但他们偶尔也给生意我做，因为我的铁路遍布全球。他们让我帮忙运送货物，我答应了，但同时明确不包括军火，他们让我帮忙运送伤员，我也答应了，但同时明确不仅限于美军伤员。他们最多一次包下我一百节车厢，这大大削减了我的客流，还让我丑闻缠身。这已经非常可恨，更别说破坏列车内部的摆设了，每一次都搞得面目全非，我们没有办法，只好附加了一些针对性的条款。但是，他们只消停了一阵子又开始故伎重演，最后发展到在安检上做手脚，303、305号两个车厢被违规堆放了易燃易爆物品这件事，是后来我暗地里找技术人员才查实的。”

　　“我凭什么相信你?”

　　“克罗斯，”威佛笑道，“你知道蓄意损毁我列车的人有什么下场吗?”

　　克罗奇菲西奥摇头。

　　威佛搁下刀叉，跨过模型铁轨，走到车厢一侧的柜子前面，拉开一个大大的抽屉。“我从小身体不好，越战时我逃了兵役，一生从未参军，但我想你会喜欢这个比喻的：我对列车的爱惜，不亚于你对烧死在304号车厢的战友的忠诚。”他拿出一叠文件，然后将抽屉锁上。“你想替他们报仇?这很好，我在那帮政客身上看不到一丁点这种古老而高贵的品质，他们只爱惜自己的性命，只忠于自己的名利，小算盘打得啪啪响，又怕玷污了自己高贵的双手，就忽悠士兵替他们卖命，过后却翻脸不认帐，为了掩盖罪行，他们毁了我好几节车厢，还把罪名嫁祸到我这个勤勤勉勉的企业家头上。克罗斯，如果是你，你会怎么对待这些背信弃义的杂碎?”

　　“杀了他们。”

　　“没错，我们这么快就达成了一致，”威佛脸上浮起意味深长的微笑，把那叠文件放在克罗奇菲西奥面前，“但事情远没有我计划的那么顺利。”

　　克罗奇菲西奥看到一堆熟悉的名字，有的被划上了红叉，有的没有。

　　“他们都花了重金买下雪国列车的特等票，他们什么都不怕，他们有人，有车，有枪，进站受阻，便肆无忌惮地碾压、射杀月台的人群，只求毫发无损地走入车厢。但他们忽视了身边的人，我亲眼看见不下三个要员被自己的助手杀死在防弹车里，那是他们咎由自取。可我心里总不是特别舒服，因为他们在意识到自己犯下的错误之前就死了，这太便宜他们了。所以，对于最终顺利登车的那些，我一直惦记着要给他们多一点‘特别关照’。”

　　“你要把他们全部杀光?”

　　“没错，但是身为车长，我只能守着引擎，半步都不能离开。你懂我的意思吗?”

　　“小算盘打得不错，”克罗奇菲西奥冷笑，“如果今天来到这里的不是我，难道你也跟他们重复这些?”

　　威佛也笑了：“克罗斯，在这辆列车上，最令人趋之若鹜的是什么?”

　　“食物、空间、消遣。”

　　“归根结底是——”

　　“舱位。”

　　“我告诉他们，杀一个名单上的人，就可以升一级舱。”

　　“之前的人都升舱了吗?他们一个也没有回来。”

　　“克罗斯，天真的孩子，”威佛又被逗笑了，“杀手不是杀人，就是被杀，死人是回不去他们原来的车厢的。”

　　“你在利用我。”

　　“人都是在相互利用，只需遵守契约精神。你和尤里不也是这样吗?你拉他一把，他也拉你一把，我给你复仇的机会，你帮我除掉人渣。多么划算的事情。”

　　“杀一个人升一级舱?”

　　“是的。”

　　“那杀两个呢?”


	7. 领袖

　　那个男人还是戴着那副标志性的圆眼镜，身体和以前一样高大，健壮。精心修剪的连鬓须显出恰到好处的粗犷，彬彬有礼之下，藏着一种克制的强大。

　　他热情地邀请克罗奇菲西奥去他的包厢坐坐。

　　又一个傍晚，前车的贵宾们结束了白天的消遣，即将迎来夜晚的笙歌。

　　身上水汽还未散去，毛孔就已感觉到桑拿车厢外面的冷风。克罗奇菲西奥推开门，竖起大衣的领子。新的大衣穿在身上特别温暖，左胸处别着一枚威佛实业胸针。这是离开头车前，威佛亲自为他别上的。“克罗斯，我给每一个像你这样的杀手都准备了这种胸针，”威佛说，“它看上去只是一个普通的W，和清洁工、服务生的没什么不同，但我的人能够一眼识别出来，他们会协助你的。”

　　“抱歉，我把打火机落在更衣室了，”走出了几步，克罗奇菲西奥突然说，“您等我一下。”

　　“好的。”男人非常和善，走到窗前背起双手，悠哉地赏起雪景。

　　克罗奇菲西奥走回桑拿车厢，与一名服务生擦身而过，服务生的目光从他左胸飞快地扫过，随即与他四目相对，他对克罗奇菲西奥竖起四根手指。克罗奇菲西奥看到他的胸牌，名字是弗兰科。

　　遍布墙壁和地面的喷头更加卖力地吐出团团蒸腾的水汽，仿佛在为克罗奇菲西奥打掩护。克罗奇菲西奥脚步飞快，没有一点声音。他左手持钥，右手持枪，径直走到4号桑拿房。门一打开，里面赤身裸体的男人只来得及向他投来惊讶的一瞥，克罗奇菲西奥就开了枪，子弹穿过那人的额头，消音手枪只发出一声极低的闷响。

　　克罗奇菲西奥认得那张脸，特别军事委员会的高官，有时出现在电视上，道貌岸然，令人生厌。

　　他刚走出4号桑拿房，弗兰科就擦过他的肩膀走进去，对里面的尸体补上了毫无意义的两枪。然后，他朝克罗奇菲西奥轻点了下头，塞给他一个精致的打火机，用唇语告诉他“干得漂亮”。

　　克罗奇菲西奥觉得自己受到了某种侮辱。他本是精英中的精英，是政府培养的战斗机器，而现在，弗兰科，这个装扮成服务生的二流杀手，仗着头车的信任，就敢蔑视他的技术，怀疑他的决心。他对技术倒无所谓，行动会证明一切，可唯有复仇的决心不可被怀疑。

　　似乎看出了克罗奇菲西奥的不满，弗兰科识相地欠了欠身，走开了。

　　“久等了。”克罗奇菲西奥走出来，消音手枪隐藏在大衣之下。

　　“找到了吗?”男人问。

　　“找到了。”

　　“能给我看看吗?”男人饶有兴致地说，“我想我们可以征用一节车厢办一个小型的珍稀物品展览。”

　　“当然。”克罗奇菲西奥拿出那个打火机。

　　“噢，海军陆战队限量版，好东西，”男人像个孩子一样把玩着，“你早上说你是陆战队少尉?”

　　“是的。”

　　男人的眼里突然漾起一阵激越的光彩，他重重地拍了拍克罗奇菲西奥的肩膀。

　　克罗奇菲西奥跟着他走。

　　即使是最顶级的特等票，也买不到一个完整的车厢。男人的包厢在7号车厢，只占整个车厢的二分之一，却顽固地分成两层，以一截小巧的旋梯连接。首层是客厅和一个寝室，二层可以多放一个铺位和一张桌子。包厢内墙粉刷成嫩绿色，挂着静物画和全家福。厚实的门框，雕花的窗棂，最大限度利用空间的桌椅，全是用高档的金丝楠木斫制而成。

　　轻柔而典雅的室内乐萦绕耳边，一名贵妇打扮的女人正在辅导两个小女孩做作业。

　　“卡罗琳，”男人说，“这是我们的新朋友，克罗奇菲西奥陆战队少尉，克罗斯。”

　　贵妇打扮的女人抬起头，乳白的珍珠耳环轻轻晃动，精心挽起的发型一丝不乱，妃色的唇膏与她身后嫩绿的墙壁相得益彰。她还是电视上那副雍容典雅的样子。离开那座举世瞩目的宅邸，登上这辆逃亡的列车，她仍跟随他过着富足而闲适的生活。

　　克罗奇菲西奥压抑着自己的腹诽。

　　“克罗斯，”贵妇走上前来，握住他的手，“谢谢你救了我先生一命。”

　　“当时真是千钧一发，”男人说，“要不是克罗斯及时扶了我一下，我就肯定淹死在池子里了。”

　　贵妇突然对男人使了一个眼色，左右顾盼了一下。

　　“卡罗琳，是我自己不小心，”男人倒是坦然，“最近太累，喝酒又没什么节制，就在池子里睡着了。”

　　贵妇这才放下心来，转向做着作业的两个小女孩。“安娜、珍妮花，”她柔声说道，“来向你们的少尉叔叔问好。”

　　她们很听贵妇的话，礼貌地向克罗奇菲西奥问好。两个小女孩都是八九岁的样子，柔顺的头发，干净的面庞，好像两个洋娃娃，穿着梦幻的泡泡裙，崭新的漆皮鞋子反射着四壁明亮的灯光。

　　但她们之间仍存在根深蒂固的差别，一看便知，安娜是男人和贵妇的亲生女儿，继承了母亲的大眼睛和父亲的薄嘴唇，脸上流露的是自然的骄矜，以及自信的冷漠;珍妮花也许是安娜的同学，五官都细细的小小的，彼此离得很近，刻薄之中显出一丝怯懦。

　　贵妇为克罗奇菲西奥端来刚刚调好的咖啡，然后牵着两个小女孩向寝室走去。“女士们，记得各自的洗澡时间，今晚的舞会你们想穿什么?”她轻柔的话语隐隐飘来。

　　这时有人敲门，一个像是副手的人走进来，看到克罗奇菲西奥时愣了一下。

　　“没关系，你说。”男人打了个手势。

　　“南宫先生说他今晚没空，请您自便。”

　　“又跟那个爱斯基摩女人鬼混吗?算了，”男人笑着叹了口气，“人各有志。”

　　副手俯下身对男人耳语几句，然后离开了。

　　男人皱了一下眉，从上衣口袋掏出纸笔，写了一张纸条递给克罗奇菲西奥：“请把你的打火机给我。”

　　克罗奇菲西奥感到惊讶，但他还是照办了。

　　男人拆开打火机，显而易见，打火机里该有的贮气箱和发火机构都找不到，只有一块芯片和一团电线。

　　是窃听器。

　　男人的脸色有些发白，他粗暴地扯断电线，掰碎芯片，把它们统统丢进还冒着热气的咖啡里。

　　“我相信你，克罗斯，一定是他们在更衣室调了包，”男人深深地看着克罗奇菲西奥，眼中并没有任何的不满和威压，“你的眼神，你的言谈，你的一举一动，都表明你是一名真正的海军陆战队军官，我相信你，你决不会受他们蛊惑，与他们同流合污，对吗?”

　　“是。”克罗奇菲西奥猛地从沙发上站起，“啪”一声脚跟相碰，立正。

　　“克罗斯，海军陆战队的信条是什么?”

　　“海军陆战队的信条是，”克罗奇菲西奥把腰杆挺得更直了，“Semper fidelis，永远忠诚。”

　　“忠诚于谁?”

　　“忠诚于您，总统阁下。”


	8. 恩典

　　3号车厢里，觥筹交错，衣香鬓影，一场属于列车最上流社群的酒会正逐渐推向高潮。

　　克罗奇菲西奥谨慎地站在台下某个角落，他选了一个好的位置，既方便靠近那个男人，又能将众人的一举一动尽收眼底。

　　车厢前部布置了演讲台和鲜花，熟悉的陌生的面孔轮番登台。他们亲吻手中的车票，不加掩饰地赞美权势，歌颂财富，因为他们不必再绞尽脑汁争取任何选票，不用再处心积虑取悦任何平民，家庭是他们仅剩的道德准绳，只需在众人面前展示妻儿的富足，便能赢得信任，树立威望。他们面带微笑，举止得体，轮番感谢科学，感谢列车，感谢威佛，感谢三者让他们得以在世界末日全须全尾，偏安一隅，以环游世界的姿态，继续享受精致的生活。

　　“威佛大人万岁!”一个扁脸亚洲男人喊起来。

　　“科学万岁!”有人附和。

　　“列车永存!”

　　“人类永续!”更多的人附和。

　　威佛始终没有出现，威佛从不离开引擎，他的视线遍布列车。

　　讨厌的弗兰科又出现了，他梳了个大背头，穿了件高档的灰色西服，混杂在人群之中。这次他还带了一个帮手，一个从长相到眼神都与他颇为相似的人，两人犹如孪生兄弟，如影随形。弗兰科一手端着葡萄酒，一手搂着他的搭档，远远地向克罗奇菲西奥投来玩味的目光，用唇语对他说：“请叫我们弗兰科兄弟”。

　　卡罗琳带着安娜和珍妮花坐在贵宾席上，两个女孩都穿得跟公主一样，她们一人拿着一杯奶昔，正一小勺一小勺地挖着。卡罗琳抚摸安娜的头发，不时低下头跟她亲昵地说着什么。受到冷落的珍妮花逐渐不满起来，她放下奶昔杯，扯了扯卡罗琳的衣袖，而卡罗琳只是敷衍地捏了捏她的脸颊，又转头继续帮安娜整理裙子上的褶皱。

　　珍妮花终于失去了耐心，一个人跳下高高的椅子，气哼哼地走向一旁的钢琴，爬上琴椅，掀开琴盖，自顾自弹了起来。

　　是很不熟练的《马赛曲》。古怪的琴声吸引了全场人的注意力。珍妮花皱着眉，咬着牙，弹得很用力，好像在宣泄些什么。但很快的，她自己便陶醉其中了，幼细的手肘向外扩着，十指像支架一样夸张地撑开，双眼半开半合，头部有节奏地晃着，连精心梳好的发型都乱了。

　　一个没有头发的小男孩挣开父母的怀抱，在座位前高兴地跳起舞来。

　　卡罗琳满脸通红，她尴尬地跑过去，连拖带拽地把珍妮花从钢琴上劝了下来，然后拉着她走回贵宾席，一边走，一边低声对她说着什么，脸色变得越来越难看。而被丢在贵宾席上的安娜，脸上也渐渐显出了不耐烦。

　　这时，坐在前排的男人对一旁站着的司仪点了点头。

　　头发花白的司仪会意，马上走到台上宣布：“女士们先生们，下面有请前美国总统威廉·马修斯先生为我们发表演说，大家掌声欢迎!”

　　在众人的掌声中，男人站了起来，他拉了拉西服的下摆，步履优雅地走到了台上。

　　众人安静下来。

　　“朋友们，今天，我们在这里庆祝我们的新生，我们的新生已满一月。这个仪式虽在隆冬举行，而且这隆冬似乎永无止境，然而，我们凭借自己的信念和勇气，让这里的每一个人都感受到了春回大地的奇迹。我们富足，闲适，充满智慧，这让我们有足够的时间和精力，来自上而下，再次表现我们的远见和卓识。

　　昨晚，列车驶过冰雪覆盖的里约热内卢时，我正在自己的包厢里享受天伦之乐，我美丽的太太卡罗琳，为我准备了热气腾腾的晚餐，我两个可爱的女儿，安娜和珍妮花，正围在我的膝下讲述课堂车厢发生的趣事。当时，仿佛蒙受了某种神秘感召，我下意识地往窗外的一瞥，毫无防备，科科瓦多山上的基督突然闯进了我的眼睛。那一瞬间，祂的姿态深深触动了我，令我顿感自身的渺小、污秽与可耻。

　　可能在座诸位还不知道，前些天，在仅仅25公里外的尾车，刚刚发生过一场人间惨剧。那些可怜的尾车乘客，仅仅因为没有买票，就像几个世纪前的黑奴一样被禁锢，被掠夺。他们被抛弃在地狱般的尾车，那里潮湿，阴暗，没有吃的，没有喝的。最终，求生的欲望将他们逼上了折骨为炊、易子而食的绝路。女士们先生们，难道这一场惨剧，不是这个新世界的原罪吗?难道不是我们在座每一个人的原罪吗?”

　　台下一片静默，有女人掏出手绢拭泪。

　　威廉·马修斯继续说：“我认为，我们不应该对自己现在拥有的一切无动于衷，毫无感恩之心。也许在座有人要问了，我们不都是列车上的囚徒吗?既然都是囚徒了，还能做什么呢?我完全不认可这种思想，是的我们都被困在这辆列车上，但我们都持有车票，我们是这辆列车的乘客，更是这辆列车的主人，我们对我们所享用的水、电、暖气、食物、自由和民主，拥有绝对的不受侵犯的支配权。

　　如果我们能够合理地利用这种支配权，通过一种更好的制度，去向尾车、中后车，乃至中车的人们让渡一点点我们占有的资源，那么前车过度集中的财富，就能获得顺畅流通的管道，变成鲜活的流动的血液，为这辆列车祛邪扶正，去腐生肌。让每一个车厢的人们都劳有所得，住有所安，是我个人美好的愿景。倘若我们每个人都如此设想如此实施，那么这辆列车，就一定会变成更加合理、公平的一个世界。”

　　台下众人开始交头接耳，众说纷纭，有的点头称是，有的不以为然。

　　“女士们先生们，你们不要觉得事情无从下手，”威廉·马修斯打手势让大家平静下来，“一切都从点滴做起，事实上，我和卡罗琳，已经做了一段时间了。”他用手势将众人的目光引向贵宾台，卡罗琳忙作势亲昵地搂抱珍妮花。

　　“珍妮花是我和卡罗琳的养女，她的父亲是一位二等舱乘客，登车前即遭暴徒袭击而死，临死前他拼尽全力将她甩进车厢，正好被我和卡罗琳亲眼目睹。出于对那位父亲的敬意，也出于人类最基本的道义，我们收养了她。现在珍妮花和我的女儿安娜出双入对，情同姐妹，吃同样的食物，穿同样的衣服，受同样的教育，沐浴同样的亲情。”

　　不知是因为思念自己的父亲，还是有感于前总统夫妇的施恩。珍妮花将脸深深地埋入卡罗琳的臂弯，只余头顶淡黄柔软的头发随着抽泣颤动。

　　“你们也许会说，珍妮花只是一个特例，仔细盘算手头的资源和现有的精力，收养并不是可行的，没关系，我们还有另外一种尝试，所谓的‘日行一善’，如果我们每一个人能养成习惯，每天留出一口饭，少吃一口菜，在为孩子添置玩具前细想再细想，在为自己订制新衣时前三思再三思，如此积少成多，集腋成裘，不知能为多少人雪中送炭，甚至锦上添花。目前，我们已经有了一位确实的受益者——”

　　威廉·马修斯往前方闸门处远远地一指，众人纷纷回头，克罗奇菲西奥也顺着指向望去。

　　站在那里的，是莉莉娅。


	9. 杀戮

　　枪声响起时，威廉·马修斯的一只手还搭在莉莉娅的肩头。

　　威廉·马修斯胸口中了两枪，痛苦地倒在了台上，他伸出双手本能地去够莉莉娅，莉莉娅却大叫一声甩开他的手，像受惊的兔子一样蹦下了台。

　　台下人们乱作一团，个个吓得面如土色，先前的优雅自若荡然无存。他们争先恐后地朝闸门涌去，推推搡搡，跌的跌，撞的撞，鞋子、手包、折扇、丝绢……一地狼藉。

　　克罗奇菲西奥惊出一身冷汗。他并没有开枪，他的弹匣仍是满的。

　　一个银灰色的身影逆人流而动。头发一丝不乱的弗兰科，闲庭信步般地踏上贵宾席，踢开挡在身前的椅子、桌子，一步一步走向卡罗琳。贵宾席靠近2号车厢的闸门，卡罗琳根本没来得及跟随人流疏散。她蜷缩在桌子下面，浑身抖得像筛糠，却一直将安娜紧紧搂在怀里。可怜的珍妮花被撇在一边，紧紧抱着一条桌腿，惊恐地看着眼前的一切。

　　“求你……”卡罗琳的哭声被引擎的轰鸣吞没，“我们到底做错了什么……”

　　“去另一个世界问你丈夫吧。”弗兰科将枪口对准了卡罗琳。

　　“弗兰科!”克罗奇菲西奥一个箭步上前，却已经迟了，子弹从卡罗琳的后背穿过，喷涌而出的鲜血染红了她的高级套裙，甚至溅上了她乳白的珍珠耳环和精心制作的头发。安娜被卡罗琳死死地压在身下，克罗奇菲西奥搬开卡罗琳，发现安娜的胸口也被刚刚那颗子弹打中，已无力回天。

　　“你疯了弗兰科!你连女人和孩子都杀!”克罗奇菲西奥抱着安娜逐渐变凉的尸体，心脏因愤怒而剧烈地跳动着。

　　“你有你的任务，我有我的任务，”穿灰色西服的杀手收起枪，眼里闪过一丝轻蔑，“我的任务完成了，你呢?如果不是我弟弟刚刚那两枪，你什么时候才能杀死威廉·马修斯?”

　　“你无权过问，”克罗奇菲西奥怒视着他，“制造骚乱，引发恐慌，这就是你们的目的吗?这就是威佛想要的吗?”

　　“看看，这么多问题，如此多干涉，”弗兰科冷笑，“你还以为你是‘世界警察’麾下的打手?克罗斯，你现在只不过是头车雇来的杀手，乖乖完成自己的任务就好了。”

　　克罗奇菲西奥拔枪相向。

　　“好吧。”弗兰科失笑，转身认真地面对克罗奇菲西奥。“这么说吧克罗斯，”他说，“这辆列车只能有一个主人，那就是威佛大人，威廉·马修斯刚才挑战了威佛大人的权威，所以不能活着，他的存在对列车是一个巨大的隐患，任何试图颠覆列车既有体系的人都必须被消灭。”

　　说着，他无视克罗奇菲西奥的枪口，迈着悠闲的步伐走到珍妮花跟前。

　　“你想干什么?”克罗奇菲西奥插入他和珍妮花之间，用枪指着他的脑袋。

　　“冷静，年轻人，我已经说过，我的任务完成了。”似乎看穿了克罗奇菲西奥的犹疑不决，弗兰科径直绕过了他，俯身抱起目光呆滞的女孩。

　　“你要带她去哪里?”克罗奇菲西奥警惕地问。

　　“她需要一对合格的养父母。”弗兰科肩膀擦过枪口，径直向通往头车的闸门走去。

　　“你当着她的面杀人，就已经彻底毁了她!”克罗奇菲西奥大声说。

　　“你想太多了，克罗斯，”弗兰科停下脚步，“你如此的多愁善感，我真不敢相信你曾在伊拉克战场大放异彩。”

　　“那不一样。”克罗奇菲西奥说。

　　“怎么不一样?”弗兰科说，“去看看威廉·马修斯吧，我弟弟刚出道，杀人技术没你那么好，这对你来说是件好事，你仍旧可以亲手报你的仇，然后顺利升你的舱。”

　　穿灰色西装的杀手转过身，对克罗奇菲西奥微微一笑：“我还是很希望能再见到你的，你是一个很有趣的人。”

　　闸门开了又关，弗兰科走了。

　　3号车厢顿时变得空荡荡。

　　克罗奇菲西奥听到威廉·马修斯痛苦的呻吟。


	10. 理想

　　车轮有节奏地撞击着铁轨，像心脏搏动的节拍。

　　威廉·马修斯歪着头靠在演讲台边，左手徒劳地按着胸口，他的圆眼镜已经不翼而飞，灰败的脸上冷汗密布，白色的衬衣和蓝色的西装外套沾满了鲜血，他的生命正飞速地流逝。

　　克罗奇菲西奥举枪瞄准他的额头。

　　“克罗斯，为什么?”威廉·马修斯吃力地抬起头，他看着眼前年轻的陆战队少尉，眼底勉强聚起一点锋芒，他的语气带着不甘和懊丧，“你说过你忠诚于我。”

　　“我们也曾忠诚于您，但您却抛弃了我们，”克罗奇菲西奥说，“您骗我们说可以回家了，却把我们丢在304号车厢，活活烧死。”

　　威廉·马修斯眼底的锋芒突然消失了，一阵痛苦地呛咳之后，他吐出了一大口鲜血。

　　“那是一个意外，克罗斯。”他擦去嘴角的鲜血，胡乱地抹在自己的下巴上。

　　“我凭什么相信你?”

　　“就凭我是美国总统威廉·马修斯。”他轻声说。

　　“美国已经不存在了，你也很快就要死了，为什么你还不告解?”克罗奇菲西奥愤怒地将枪口压在了威廉·马修斯的太阳穴上，“难道你就不怕下地狱吗!”

　　“我不承认我没有做过的事，如果这是一个阴谋，你就不会活到今天，”威廉·马修斯的嘴角不自然地勾起一个微笑，“但因为我是总统，世界上就有四分之三的人和事与我有千丝万缕的关系，我把你们送上战场，却不能让你们平安回家，是我的错，我对不起你们。克罗斯，我这么说你满意吗?”

　　“不要再施展你那一套虚伪的仁慈了!”克罗奇菲西奥感到自己的额头突突地跳，“我只想知道，当我们陷入敌军重重包围时，救援在哪?当我们在无线电里通报四分之三的阵亡率时，救援在哪?当我们以四分之三战死的代价突破重围时，救援在哪!当我们相互扶持着爬回营地，他们竟要求我们先上交狗牌验明真伪否则不得接受医治;当我们好不容易坐上回家的列车，他们竟把我们安排在两个堆满炸弹的车厢之间;当那些烧焦的尸体暴露在世人的目光下时，他们毫无廉耻之心，反而以震惊世人的傲慢姿态极力撇清责任。我的战友们，他们的遗体甚至得不到一个军方葬礼，他们的家属也至今得不到一分钱的赔偿——威廉·马修斯，你敢说，这一切的背后，没有你的任何授意、哪怕是一丝丝的默许吗?你又有什么资格认为你自己是清白的!”

　　威廉·马修斯沉默着，半闭着眼睛，失神的目光投向地面的一点，

　　列车突然拐入一个急促的弯道，整个车厢剧烈摇晃，贵宾席上的杯碟纷纷滑落，克罗奇菲西奥也摔倒在了地上。而威廉·马修斯却还是紧紧靠着演讲台，好像被血粘在了上面似的。

　　过了一会儿，威廉·马修斯再度开口。“克罗斯，你说得真好，”他的声音变得更为虚弱，“我真没想到我是这么一个不称职的总统，你杀我的理由很充分，我只是痛心我的死不能换来他们的复生。对我这个位置的人来说，失控真是一件很可怕的事，我控制不了我的下属作恶，控制不了整个国家作恶，更控制不了自己用‘国家利益’去掩饰那因我而起的无穷无尽的恶……而最可怜的是你们，直到死，都一直被忽视，甚至还被利用。”威廉· 马修斯轻轻叹了一口气，却突然像被呛到一样，又剧烈地咳嗽起来。

　　一种极度空虚的悲恸在克罗奇菲西奥心中扩张。“只有死去的人不会失控，但他们还是得不到任何救赎。”

　　急促的呼吸平缓下来后，威廉·马修斯的脸色变得几乎和鬓角一样苍白。“但有一件事，我始终是感到无比遗憾的，”他说，“我马上就要死了，可我刚刚提出了我的设想啊，如果我的设想无人理会，这辆列车最终会变成怎样?”他逐渐失神的双眼吃力地凝视着克罗奇菲西奥，“克罗斯，你能告诉我吗?难道威佛才是对的吗?难道列车是什么样子，世界就应该是什么样子吗?人人生而平等，理应各归其位，各施所长，孩子上学，女人洒扫，男人养家，老师重执教鞭，神父辛勤布道，企业家干回企业家的事，政治家干回政治家的事……”

　　威廉·马修斯突然面部抽搐，他挺直了身体，口中发出空洞的长啸。克罗奇菲西奥扶住他，知道死神近在咫尺。

　　“最可怜的是莉莉娅啊，我还没把她介绍给大家，她就要永远地回到后车去了……”两鬓花白的男人陷入了某种弥留的状态，他的时间好像倒回了中枪前的那一秒，他要在演讲台上迎接生命的终结。

　　就着最后一口气，他吐露着最后的秘密：

　　“我们是在一辆损毁的红色捷达轿车里发现她的，当时她即将临盆……”


	11. 告解

　　304号车厢里漆黑一片，他什么也看不见，除了几十上百个散发着红光的W，像野兽的眼睛，在他周围悠悠地浮动。

　　克罗奇菲西奥低下头，看到自己胸前也有一个W，但他的W是白色的，是那种很纯洁、很美丽的白。克罗奇菲西奥想起威佛说过的话。

　　“克罗斯，我给每一个像你这样的杀手都准备了这种胸针，我的人可以一眼识别出来。”

　　此时此刻，像他这样的杀手，在这辆列车，仅余他自己一个了。

　　仿佛有一朵花突然在心中盛开。有生之年，克罗奇菲西奥第一次决定忠于自己。他第一次产生一种彻底放松的感觉，他不必再忠于曾经辉煌的故国，不必再忠于阴晴不定的领袖，不必再忠于默默死去的战友，同样的，也不必再向头车的领袖俯首称臣。他是属于自己的，再也不会被他人所利用，所以也不会再被他人所抛弃。

　　他有权自己放弃自己，获得心灵的安息。

　　“克罗斯，你为什么没有对威廉·马修斯开枪?”

　　“因为我失去了杀他的理由。”

　　“你知道这样做的后果吗?”

　　“知道。”

　　“克罗斯，你还有什么遗言要交代吗?”

　　“有，请准许我告解。”

　　“好。”红色兽眼围成一圈，带着初生婴儿般的好奇。

　　克罗奇菲西奥跪下来，以几不可闻的声音说道：

　　“求神父降福，准我罪人告解，我愿在此悔改。我初办告解或我从上次告解到现在已整整一月。我犯下的罪，是盗窃的罪，杀人的罪和侮辱的罪。

　　一月之前，我在逃往这辆列车的途中目睹一起车祸，一辆红色的捷达在巴尔的摩车站附近遭到枪击。轿车冲入人群，死伤大片，我幸免于难。随后轿车撞上了路边的消防水喉，而我刚好站在水喉旁边。轿车的司机是一个中年男人，头部已经被子弹射穿，驾驶室的玻璃也被打碎。我求生心切，急于赶车，便砸开车门，将男人的尸体从车里拖出来，夺取了那辆车。

　　我一路狂飙，在暴风雪来袭前赶到了巴尔的摩车站。直到下车时我才发现，我的后座居然躺着一名孕妇。她看上去像是已经死了，她的头偏向一边，被头发遮挡，这让我完全看不清她的脸。当时，列车就要开了，我不想带着一个生死不明的孕妇登车，拿自己仅存的一线生机开玩笑。

　　然而，我的目光却被副驾上方的遮阳板所吸引。我看到遮阳板上夹着一张车票，一张比我的舱位高一级的车票。我很清楚在我即将登上的那辆列车上，高一级的舱位意味着什么，资源，权利，地位……我当时想，反正她都已经用不上了，便拿自己的票换了她那张票，而且掏走了储物箱里所有现金。

　　没想到，她活下来了，用我的那张票上了车，她由此变得一文不名，而且永远失去了自己的孩子，埋身污秽之中，受人百般欺凌。可即便如此，她依然圣洁无私，愿意用自己的奶水哺育尾车出生的婴儿。

　　我控制不了自己作恶，对她犯下了至深至重的罪行，我亲手将她推下了地狱，并且对她所蒙受的苦难不为所动。即便前车有高贵的绅士施以援手，那份恩典经过各节车厢的层层盘剥，最终也所剩无几。我无颜苟活，日日面对她的天真、善良与纯洁。我愿意结束我的生命，自己下到地狱去，将升舱的机会留给她。

　　还有我省察不到或省察不清或别人因我所犯的罪，都求你一一宽恕……”

　　“结束了吗?”

　　克罗奇菲西奥低下头，在胸口划了一个十字，然后脱下大衣：“这个也请转赠予她。这是我最后的请求，希望你们应允。”

　　“可以。”

　　这时，列车发出了尖利的啸叫。“前方障碍!准备!撞击!”广播里传来喊声。

　　一声巨响，宛若几十声枪响同时发出，车厢剧烈摇晃，克罗奇菲西奥一头栽倒在地。

　　2014年8月7日，雪国列车尾车警卫上士、前美国海军陆战队少尉，克罗奇菲西奥，因参与前车叛乱被就地处决。


End file.
